Flying Lessons
by dracochick
Summary: Same summary as Starfowergems':Oneshot DMHG Draco comes across a rather amusing sight when he goes out to practice his flying skills on valentines day. Hermione ends up in the lake, and Draco ends up saving her...and kissing her?
1. Practice

_**Authors note: OK, so I didn't exactly write this chapter- Starflower-Gem did... she deserves the credit. I asked her and she's allowing me to continue on with the story... yay... the second chapter is mine...**_

_**Flying Lessons**_

Draco watched with amused silver eyes as Granger gripped the handle of her broom like she could squeeze her safety and expertice out of the wooden stick.

The reason he found this so amusing was that she had yet to even kick off from the ground. It was obvious to him that she was terrified of the task she had set for herself.

Draco could already pick out a dozen things the girl was doing wrong, and he wondered where her two friends were, they should be here with her to make sure that she didn't hurt herself...or break what could only be Potters Firebolt.

Granger took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the take off. Draco chuckled a little at this, knowing that wouldn't help much.

The day was a perfect one for flying, which was why Draco was out there in the first place. Most everyone else had gone to Hogsmead for Valentines Day. Draco assumed that was where Potter and his little girlfriend was. There was no telling where the Weasel had slouched off to.

Hermione had obviously taken advantage of her friends absence and broom and headed out to practice.

Now Granger bent her legs, and Draco could instantly tell what was going to happen next. The girl kicked off the ground, probably intending to hover just off the ground.

Only, the momentum of her kick sent her rocketing upward, like a cork released from a shaken bottle.

Draco laughed aloud as the Gryffindor girl shriecked in alarm and clutched the broomhandle for dear life, flattening herself against it's length.

Big mistake, there. Now the broom shot forward at an incredible speed, eliciting another scream from it's rider.

Draco was laughing so hard he couldn't even breath, it was obvious to him Little Miss Perfect Granger had lost control of her borrowed broom.

In fact, she flew the broom right into the Lake.

There were tears of mirth in Draco's eyes as he moutned his own broom and headed towards the lake, fully intending to taunt her about her shabby flying.

He hovered over the lake, still chuckling, searching it's surface for the mudblood. Only, she didn't appear.

Draco landed on the shore, staring at the lake's glossy surface in puzzlement and...concern? Where was she?

A moment later Draco threw off his shirt and shoes and rushed into the water.

He dived under the liquid and began frantically searching for her. He found her a few moments later, motionlessly drifting to the underwater current. He gripped the girl's waist, and haulled her out of the water, his only thoughts on making sure she lived.

He laid her down on the ground next to his broom and looked at her pale face. Dread filled him, he'd have to give her mouth to mouth.

First thing's first, he decided, hoping to expell some of the liquid from her lungs on the off chance that she'd regain contiousness before he had to place his mouth anywhere near her's.

She started coughing up water, so he stopped, his hands lightly resting on the girl's stomach. Draco watched her face closely for any sign of life. None.

He gulped down his uneas and moved to breath into her mouth. It wouldn't be like a kiss, he assured himself. he was just trying to make her breath again. Besides, he father would never know, and even if it did get around, everyone would just think he was a knight-in-shinning armor...a hero.

The moment his lips touched Granger's, her eyes snapped open and she stared at him with wide gingerbread eyes. Draco froze for all of two seconds, but instead of pulling away (as he had fully indented on doing) he pressed his lips more firmly against her's.

He watched her eyes widen in shock as their predicament solidified in her brain.

So much for not kissing her.

Draco pulled away slightly, hovering over her like Prince Charming did over Sleeping Beauty. "Happy Valentines Day." He said breathlessly.

It came crashing down on him then, what he had just done and said. He jerked away from her, like he'd been burned. Draco shot one last, unreadable look down at the thouroughly shocked Gryffindor, grabbed his broom, and flew away, his Slytherin Cloak whipping behind him as he fled.

He had not just kissed Granger. No, it was all some type of dream, a weird hallucination...and he had _not_ enjoyed it!

Hermione sat up slowly, staring after the retreating figure of Malfoy. To further befuddle her brain, Malfoy had flown directly into the sun, causing it to make him look rather heroic on his broom. Her hand lifted to touch her lips, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Malfoy had just kissed her. _Malfoy_ had just _kissed_ her.

She shook her head, choosing not to dwell on such things. Harry and Ron would murder her if they found out...alright, so they'd murder Malfoy if they found out, but if they ever found out that she'd actually _enjoyed_ the kiss...they would kill her.

Not that she had enjoyed the kiss, told herself firmly, just as Malfoy had not enjoyed the kiss.

Both boy and girl went their separate ways, fully intending to forget the disturbing experience. Too bad Cupid has his arrows directed at both their hearts; and he's one excellent archer.


	2. Where's my broom?

Hello everyone! You probably recognize the title and first chapter of 'Flying Lessons' from Starflower-Gems' profile. Well, she has graciously allowed me to continue onto the story. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me them!

_He kissed you._

'No he didn't!'

_Of course not, he just drew his lips across yours and played his tongue across your teeth. But he didn't kiss you_

Hermione was rather beginning to hate the little voice in her head.

'He didn't kiss me. He was just…'

_Just what? Kissing you?_

'No!'

_What do you call it?_

' H-he… he was probably giving me CPR. I _did_ almost drown, you know.'

_Sure he was. If he was giving you 'CPR', why didn't he stop when you woke up?_

'Just shut up!' Hermione shrieked in the middle of the hallway, drawing the eyes of several students.

She blushed crimson, ducked her head and continued walking rather hurriedly.

She spotted a familiar carrot topped head in front of her and hurried to catch up to him.

Ron turned to look at her, 'Why's your face all red?'

'I… umm… no reason.'

He shrugged and continued talking to a black haired male Hermione knew rather well. 'So you're saying it's missing?'

'Yeah,' Harry Potter answered, 'I don't understand it, one moment it was there, and I came back from Potions and it was gone!'

'What's gone?' Hermione asked.

'My firebolt.' Harry said.

Hermione choked, emitting a wet, smacking sound. Both boys turned to look at her quizzically.

'I- I think I got the last question of Flitwicks test wrong.' She forced herself to say, 'I'll go ask him about it.'

She hurried away, bumping into Ginny. She glanced at Ginny and hurried away without apologizing.

'What's with Hermione?' Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged, 'Probably the same thing that's wrong with you.'

'What's that?'

'She's a girl.'

…………

'I can't believe I kissed a- a mudblood! What am I? Some common Weasley? Do I have no self respect?' Draco raged at himself in the empty dorm room.

'Even if…' Draco stopped. He had been about to say,' Even if she isn't all that bad-looking.'

She _had _looked rather pretty, with her hair splayed around her like a chocolate halo. Her face had been white- almost creamy and her lip had quivered just a little from the cold.

He shook his head violently. What, was he mooning over a common, filthy mudblood? It was worse than that, if his father ever found out, he would be disowned for the family. Not that he'd give it a chance. No way was he going to run after her! No way… unless… no, there was no 'unless'! She wasn't good enough for him, even if she were pretty.

'Pretty? Did I just call Granger 'pretty'?' Draco asked himself, horrified.

He groaned, 'What's wrong with me.'

He decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

…….

'There it is!' Hermione breathed in relief.

Harrys' firebolt was there all right, hovering lazily beside the Womping Willow, just out of reach.

Hermione pulled out her wand, '_Accio Firebolt!_'

It came all right.

'Augh!' Hermione had to duck as it came whizzing for her face. When she straighted, she saw it awaiting her a few feet away.

She caught up with it and looked down at it. It was none the worse for wear and looked like new.

'I wonder…' No one was around; maybe she could try once more. She'd hated that there was something the boys were better at than her.

She held her hand over it, 'Up!'

It jumped to her hand and she smiled grimly. It was now or never.

She bent her knees, remembered what happened last time and decide to play it a little easier. She tried to hop and was delighted to find herself airborne… until the broom flipped upside down.

As she struggled to right the broom, she condemned it and all brooms like it to hell.

When she was finally righted, she felt herself sliding. She gripped the broom a little bit harder and squeezed her knees. The broom took off like a shot.

She jerked upward and found herself flying at an incredible rate she jerked it back down and found herself heading for a figure standing on the steps.

' Get out of the way!' She cried, clinging to the broom for dear life.

…….

Draco had found the walk anything but relaxing. He had tripped and fell in a puddle of water, had been soaked by Peeves and hadn't even found one first year to make fun of.

Here was something. A blur was heading towards him. He squinted

A broom… brown… hair! Brown hair. Wait a moment… only one person he knew had hair like that.

He could make out the terrified face of Hermione Granger as she speeded toward him, mouthing what no doubt were prayers to live.

Review! You know you wannnnnnnna!


End file.
